


The Mission

by MagicallyDelirious



Category: ColdFlash - Fandom, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicallyDelirious/pseuds/MagicallyDelirious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry Allen is a scientist "recruited" for a black ops mission to accompany a Special Forces Unit commonly referred to as the Rogue's into hostile territory. Barry knows he's not cut out for the field, at all, but suddenly he finds himself determined to not only prove himself worthy of their respect, but to earn the love of their Team Leader they call Captain Cold. ~ColdFlash</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Barry Allen was nervous and sort of terrified if he was being completely honest as they pulled up to what looked like a back gate at Fort Polk, Louisiana. The warning signs were more than enough to make anyone a little nervous. Did they ever really actually have to shoot someone, like right here? Were they really going to search him? If they did, did he have anything he shouldn't? Barry wasn't wholly sure he didn't, because he had no idea what he was and wasn't allowed to have. Would they arrest him on the spot even if it was an accident and throw him in the "Brig" or whatever they called it here. Barry's panic rose to new heights because he was not made for prison, any kind of prison, but a military prison somehow seemed worse.

"Relax Barry," Eddie, just Eddie because the guy apparently had no last name and or tittle, well not that he told Barry anyway, said chuckling a bit at seeing the younger man's sudden panic. "They're not gonna shoot you, promise."

Barry felt a little better because Eddie's words reminded him of "due process" and all that, but still could he trust a guy in a black suit wearing aviators who inexplicably had no last name? Seriously was his name really even Eddie, Barry didn't think so, and that thought erased his faith in the whole "due process" thing, because no, no one ever named their kid just Eddie.

"Is Eddie even your real name?" Barry blurted out suddenly, because now that he was thinking about it, did Eddie no-last-name have anything that could get him shot?

Was he a government agent for real? I mean did DARPA actually even make badges? A secret government organization handing out badges seemed a little silly now that Barry was sure it was going to be the reason he was about to get shot. Iris always told him he was too trusting, and he never believed her, because there was always good in everyone, but now he was kicking himself that Eddie no-last-name was about to get him shot.

"No," Eddie replied, which sort of caused Barry to pull up short, because some government spy he was! Freely admitting it was an alias! "Eddie" was so going to get him killed before he even got onto the installation. Seriously, all Barry did was ask him a question! It wasn't even an interrogation with bright lights and water boarding and other forms of torture Barry didn't want to think about. "It's Eobard, after my great-grandfather on my dad's side, but my mom hated it so she called me Eddie. What about you Bartholomew, which relative is responsible for that little gem?"

Barry was saved from having to respond, which was a good thing because the other man's openness sort of threw him off, as Eddie rolled down his window and the gate guard, who to Barry's surprise was a girl, spoke, "Welcome to Fort Polk home of heroes."

"How you doing Private," Eddie smiled amicably handing over their I.D.s.

"Living the dream sir," she replied as she scanned them with something that looked akin to the things grocery store clerks use, but bigger. A sudden beep made Barry's palms sweat wondering if that was a good thing or a bad thing?

"Aren't we all?" Eddie replied knowingly receiving a warm smile from the girl completely ignoring the strange beep. Barry was a little baffled he'd just spent the last few minute worrying about what was in his pockets and what Eddie no-last-name might have in his car that would get him shot and they seemed to be just chatting. Another different beep emanated from the thing in the girl's hand and she frowned down at it as her partner stepped out from the guard shack. "How you doing man?"

"Eh," was all the guy said shrugging though with a smile as the girl took out a stylist and started poking at the screen.

Barry fidgeting in his seat nervously when he saw it was his I.D. that had made the little machine make that odd noise. Not that there was anything he should be worried about, still, Barry scanned his surroundings for an escape route, because he really wasn't made for prison, but there was nowhere to go. It was all seemingly just woods. He looked back to see the girl hand the thingy over to her partner, and while no one seemed alarmed and Eddie was still smiling Barry was not okay.

"There you go," the boy smiled handing it back over pointing at the screen. "This button here for details."

"What was that?" Barry couldn't help himself, because he knew beeps and that was not a good beep, but no one seemed alarmed what so ever.

"Out of state warrant," the girl replied simply as Barry stomach sank. He had a warrant? Why didn't they shoot him? Was this a test? Should he run? Escape and evade was it? Oh god, he was failing his first test…

"Not you," the girl's partner laughed at seeing Barry's panic. "It happens sometimes, better safe than sorry I guess, but unless you're really a 250 LB Mexican American named Jose in your late forties in disguise we have no reason to shoot or arrest you."

"Oh," was all Barry said as the other three laughed.

This whole experience was not at all what he expected so far. The guy, Agent Wells, who'd shown up at his door step with a paper he'd published and forgotten about years ago had been terrifying. He didn't look terrifying really, except maybe for his eyes. He looked, well, he looked a lot like Barry in a certain respect, like the scientist he claimed to be, but as their little pow-wow continued Barry had become more and more… unsettled.

Wells explained briefly that he, Barry Allen, had been chosen for a special mission, which involved the paper he had written right after Grad School about an easier way to test uranium quality as far as enrichment went while still in the field instead of having to ship it back to a lab. Barry, though very supportive of and grateful to those who served their country wanted nothing to do with this special mission. Barry was not made for roughing it as much as he was not made for prison. He could if he had to but there were easily a hundred other scientist that could do this without their awkward clumsiness and flailing limbs possibly getting someone else killed. As scary as the whole thing seemed that was really why he didn't want to do it.

He'd learn a while ago he was not made for field work when he'd briefly attended the police academy hoping to follow in his foster father's footsteps and join the police force. That didn't last long as only a few weeks in Barry was pulled aside and offered a position in the CCPD's forensic lab "where he could do some good without putting any innocent people at risk". Barry was sure Joe, his foster father's connections in the CCPD were the only reason Barry wasn't flunked outright, but he learned his lesson. He told Dr. Wells as much, but the man wouldn't take no for an answer. That's when the subtle threats began… His job, Joe's job, a sudden prison transfer for his real father somewhere "off the map", so in the end Barry had no choice.

"Have a good day, gentlemen," the girl said handing the I.D.s back Eddie replied with a similar sentiment and a nod to the young man who Barry heard ask his partner what she wanted for lunch, which was apparently what he'd come out for in the first place as they pulled away.

"I'm going to take a wild stab in the dark and guess you were more "volun-told" than a volunteer," Eddie said sympathetically after a long moment of silence with Barry trying to puzzle together what exactly he was getting himself into.

"Volun-told?" Barry questioned, because he thought he knew what the other man meant, but if he was with DARPA and Wells surely he knew about the threats Barry could never prove against his family.

"It's okay," Eddie's voice was still sympathetic as they made a right hand turn. "You don't have to say anything and depending on who you're talking to that's probably not a bad decision, honestly. I can tell by the way your palms have been sweating since I picked you up at the airport, though." Barry swallowed hard unsure of what to say, so he said nothing. "I don't know what you're doing or why you're here, but I'm gonna give you some advice kid, because were not all bad..." Eddie trailed off a bit seemingly trying to decide how he was going to say what he wanted to say. "They're people too… The things they've seen and done… well it hardens them… but they're still people, ya know?"

Barry looked at Eddie no-last-name for real for the first time since the guy had picked him up from the airport as they pulled up to what looked like an old WW2 building. He sounded and looked sincere, but also a little nervous as though he wasn't sure whether he was saying too much or maybe not saying what he wanted in the right way. When Eddie finally looked over at him Barry saw a sadness he hadn't noticed before that had him wondering what had happened to Eddie. He'd never thought of the other man as hardened… he was friendly, polite, and quick to smile, but as he looked at him now he knew there was so much more to his story.

"I'm not saying trust everyone, because that's definitely not a good idea, but just don't write them off okay? They're still people, just with different life experiences, everyone deals with it differently, and some… just don't know how to communicate well, so hang in there, kid. It's not going to be easy, but I think you'll be fine. Trust your gut."

With that last bit of sage advice, Eddie popped the trunk and pushed open his door without another word. Barry sat there for another moment just blinking into the space that the other man just vacated. He thought he knew what Eddie meant. The girl and the boy, the armed guards at the gate… he didn't see them as people really, not at first, just soldiers, but had they not smiled and joked? Even as he thought about them and wondering where they came from and how they got here he remembered Wells too. Joe always told him to use his gut and trust his instincts, especially when he was gearing up for the academy, was Eddie telling him the same thing?

"Come on Bartholomew," Eddie opened his door sort of startling him. "You're already late."

"I'm always late," Barry informed him climbing out of the car as the other man handed him his slightly over-sized back-back before heaving his duffle bag into his chest.

"You should work on that," Eddie told him seriously stepping aside for Barry to precede him. "It's not a good habit to have in a place like this."

"Great, one more thing to worry about," Barry grumbled stepping out of the way so the door could be shut.

"You'll be fine, trust your gut," Eddie gave him a rough pat. "Good luck kid."

"You're not coming," Barry stopped dead when he realized Eddie wasn't following him as a whole new wave of nerves struck him.

"I know I said they were people Barry, but I also said they were hardened," Eddie looked at him shaking his head a little, though he could see sympathy shinning in the other man's eyes. "It won't look too good if you show up with a baby sitter, understand?"

Barry swallowed hard, because he wasn't so sure he cared what it looked like, he really didn't want to go in there alone, but nodded anyway knowing Eddie probably knew better than he did.

"That's a good little soldier," Eddie teased with a reassuring squeeze. "Stand your ground when you have to kid, but don't be stupid okay?"

Barry nodded one last time giving Eddie no-last-name a weak smile and forcing himself to start towards the door of the run down building he would be calling home for the next few weeks before he did something stupid like beg the other man to come with him. For better or for worse he was on his own in a world he didn't understand and more nervous than he'd been yet.

As he approached what was a rather beat up old screen door he heard his ride pull out of the parking lot and his heart sank a little, not that he could change his mind, but he really wished he'd spend the 45 or so minute ride from Alexandria better, because right now he had a million questions that suddenly felt urgent. If he thought his palms were sweating in the car that was nothing compared to how they felt now, still he was left with no choice, so he took one final deep breath and awkwardly pulled the screen door open after fumbling for the handle for a minute unable to see around his standard issue duffle bag.

He'd been so lost in thought as he approached the building he hadn't noticed the undercurrent of voices on his approach, but now that they'd stopped with the squeak of the spring he missed them. Though, he couldn't see very well around his bag he knew all eyes were on him, he could feel them, as he skirted around the screen door hoping not to get hung up on anything. He was sort of patting himself on the back as he shifted his duffle lower so he could see. His foot was poised for another step, but he froze…

The room wasn't full by any means, there were only eight other people there, which he thought was decidedly worse than if it had been packed, especially since they were all pretty much shooting daggers at him. He settled on pretty much, because he didn't bother to hold anyone's eyes long enough to discern much, instead he started on his fumbled apologies, which were immediately over shadowed by some of the others, who didn't bother to lower their voices as they insulted him.

"Cap, I know you said we'd be babysitting, but I thought it was a figure of speech," an irritated gruff male voice spoke first.

"God, what is he 12," a female voice asked next. "Did you get a permission slip from his parents?"

"This is a joke right?" Another rather haughty male voice asked causing Barry to turn a deeper shade a red. "There's no way we're bringing him with us!"

"Cap, there's got to be a mistake," a different female voice insisted. "This can't be right."

"I'll take him," a rather good-natured and somewhat jovial male voice added with a chuckle. "Come over here, kid, you can sit with me!"

The insults were one thing, and while they made him flush with anger just as much as with embarrassment the insinuations from the last comment sort of surprised and embarrassed him more than all the rest, and flailing clumsy Barry Allen made an appearance. Somehow, Barry never knew how it happened, but it happened to him all the time, he tripped over his own feet and his duffle went flying as he landed sprawled out face first in the middle of the aisle as laughter erupted throughout the room.

Barry debated on whether or not he should just stay here and pretend like he hurt himself, because there was no way in hell he was every going to live this down, and if he was injured maybe they would let him go home, but a part of him knew Wells would never let that happen. He was positive his whole body was bright red due to the embarrassment currently consuming him, but he remembered Eddie's words about the babysitter thing, and started to push to his feet.

"Knock it off!" A commanding voice that sent chills down Barry's spine snapped and all laughter ceased immediately, before he was roughly yanked to his feet by his over-sized back-pack.

He was sort of wobbly as he was roughly set down and grabbed onto the rather impressive biceps of whoever picked him up. He opened his mouth to apologize to or thank whoever it was, but when he looked up his voice died in his throat. Barry was face to face with the most gorgeous man he'd ever seen, and that man was glaring at him, but in such a way he had no idea what he was thinking. It was more unnerving than anything he'd ever encountered in his life. Ice blue eyes bore into hazel for a long moment and Barry could do nothing but stare with his mouth slightly agape.

"You're late," the man finally said after something that made Barry blush all the more, if that was possible, glinted in his cold icy eyes then sort of shoved Barry away from him before picking up his duffle and slamming it into his chest. "Find a seat."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry's still struggling... but offered some unexpected and unsought hope.

Barry's face was still burning 45 minutes later as he hugged his duffle to his chest trying to make himself as small as possible in the rickety chair that was nearest to where he made his brilliant first impression. The man that had easily yanked him to his feet was sitting 6 rows in front of him with his arms folded, while the other 5 were scattered throughout the first 3 rows across the aisle sort of lounging. Thankfully, once the briefing started and admittedly a sharp look from the man in front of him, he assumed they were referring to as "Cap" they stopped turning around to look/glare at him.

Captain Singh and Master Sergeant Doyle introduced themselves as their OCs, which Barry learned through google prior to his departure from Central City could mean many things, but settled on Operations Controller, and welcomed them to the Joint Readiness Training Center in 'Good 'ol Fort Polk Louisiana' before launching into rules and regulations.

Everyone aside from their boss, who was still just staring straight ahead, which meant Barry couldn't even see his face, looked bored as though they were just checking a box. Barry on the other hand, who normally had an excellent memory, when he wasn't beyond flustered, wished he had a pen and paper. So many of these rules seemed vital to his survival, which made his palms sweat, because they weren't even to what he had previously considered the "where Barry is probably gonna die" part.

As the briefing went on things just seemed to get worse and worse. Wells was terrifying in a "I will not hesitate to destroy your life and everything you love," kind of way, while this, and he was including his new "team mates" in his this, was terrifying in a "Why the hell is that even a thing?!" kind of way.

The first rule wasn't so much something he would have found scary, which was, "Once you're in The Box, no cells phones what so ever or you will be put on a government watch list." Yet it was one he would have remembered, because the last thing he needed was to be on the government's radar more so than he already was, without the blonde guy, who had been the one to invite him to sit with him, turning around with a wink, a suggestive nod, and a bright smile…

"Come see me, kid, I got the hook up; encrypted satellite phone."

The Second he remembered was one that seemed absolutely vital to his survival. It boiled down to there were places he should not absolutely under any circumstances go due to un-exploded ordinances that could blow him sky high. Just as he was making a mental note, in all caps with several exclamation marks to get some sort of map, the big burly guy on the other side of the aisle huffed irritably. This normally wouldn't have been much of a concern, because Barry kind of wanted to huff too. Seriously who in the hell left un-exploded still live… anything just lying around?! That was until, to his dismay and horror, the stoic man in front of him turned with his icy glare fixed on the man who had been the one to complain about actually having to babysit…

"Fine," the burly man huffed again folding his arms before muttering under his breath. "Spoil sports."

The third had something to do with medical treatment and helicopters. MEDEVACs were what they'd been talking about, but what he mostly remembered was that he would be drinking water whether he thought he was thirsty or not. Captain Singh, who seemed a tiny bit unnerved by the burly guy's discontent with being ordered to stay away from fields full of dangerous explosives, was explaining how the Louisiana weather could be deceiving, and even when it felt cool you were still sweating. He was warning against becoming a heat casualty, which Barry knew consisted of heat cramps, exhaustion, or stroke. The darker skinned female, who had been the one to insist he was some sort of mistake spoke up in a firm voice…

"Any kinda heat CAT is getting a ranger I.V. no exceptions, which means you too, kid."

The girl turned and looked at Barry as if to convey the seriousness of her statement, which while he had no idea what a ranger I.V. was, he was convinced by the wincing of his new "team mates" and chuckles from the OC's that whatever it was he did not want one.

The most unnerving thing was definitely the flora and fauna speech. The wild mustangs, poisonous plants, spiders, and snakes were enough to make his heart race a bit without the alligator. Barry thought the mention of an alligator was enough, he had no plans of going anywhere near the alligator now that he knew there was one, but could not fathom why the sentence, "do not under any circumstances attempt to pet the alligator," had to be spoken to anyone, ever.

Sure there were other words in such as feed, capture, or kill, which he also thought should be unnecessary, but pet? Where these people that crazy? His unasked question was quickly answered when once again the gorgeous man in front of him turned and glared at his soldiers. Not one, but three of them; the blonde guy, the pretty brunette girl, who thought they needed a permission slip from his parents, and the dark haired guy, who had flat out refused to bring Barry along, replied in a deflated manor mind you, "roger, sir."

When the briefing finally wrapped up Barry remained sitting there simply blinking as his mind raced. This was way worse than he imagined, not only was he forced to participate in what would surely, at least for him, be a fatal "black ops" mission, he was forced to do it with a bunch of lunatics.

"Let's go," their leader's deep voice broke Barry from his terrified musings as he breezed by leaving the scent of leather and something he couldn't identify behind he'd briefly noticed when he'd been clinging to his biceps.

He visibly cringed as the memory of not only his awkwardness, but his inability to find his voice jumped to the forefront of his mind, which only served to make him blush all over again and contemplate ways of getting out of this without Wells ruining his and everyone he loved's lives. Barry was suddenly considering shooting himself in the foot when the slamming of the screen door had him scrambling to his feet slinging his giant back-pack over his shoulder and hugging his duffle as though it was a shield. He looked up to find both OCs shaking their heads not without sympathy before he steeled himself for the inevitable insults and hurried down the aisle.

The chorus of disgruntled voices had his steps faltering, but knowing he was stuck had him determined to take Eddie's advice and stand up for himself, praying it wasn't going to fall under that category of being stupid he warned against.

"Drop," that icy chill inducing voice commanded and after a pause there was what he assumed was the scuffling of the others getting on the ground.

Barry pulled up short at the screen door seeing that it was indeed the case feeling as though he would be intruding. The three guys and two girls were down in the dirt doing pushups with sour looks on their faces as their boss continued.

"This is not a fucking democracy," he growled angrily. "You do what I tell you when I tell you, end of fucking story. Tracking?"

There was no response, just scowling aside from the blonde guy who was sort of smiling, and Barry decided he was very glad he stayed where he was.

"I. Said. Do. You. Under-stand. Me?"

"Sir, yes, sir," a loud chorus greeted the question and he saw the gorgeous man's broad shoulders rise and fall as though he was taking a deep breath.

"This is a volunteer army, you signed up for this shit," he continued sounding less angry, but his voice was still cold. "Our sole purpose is to accomplish our mission by any means necessary. That is the only reason any of you are here and not rotting in Leavenworth." Everyone's eyes seemed to find the ground at his words looking a bit sheepish. "Believe me when I say I am much more…" The brunette girl looked up curiously and a bit suspiciously as the man took another deep breath before continuing angrily once again. "But none of that fucking matters. It doesn't change a goddamned thing. That kid is now your mission. Do your fucking jobs right and the shit ya'll are so concerned about won't fucking matter. Tracking?"

"Sir, yes, sir."

"Good," their boss seemed satisfied he'd gotten his point across and motioned for them to get on their feet. There was a bit of grumbling as they all brushed their hands off still looking sour but less so as they turned and walked towards a similar looking building next door, but turned back again when the man called after them using his firm commanding voice. "And leave the fucking kid alone."

"Sir, yes, sir," was their response, but even Barry could see some of them rolling their eyes and the guy with glasses sort of looked like he was glaring and pouting at the same time, though past his boss at the screen door where he was hidden.

Barry wasn't wholly sure how he felt about the exchange. A small part of him bristled at the fact they all seemed to be in agreement that he was the last person on earth they wanted to be saddled with, though he couldn't really blame them, a big part of him wondered why they would all be rotting in prison, and his insides were sort of warm at the handsome leader's words to leave him alone. He was fairly certain that order would be shirked whenever possible judging by the amount of eye rolling, but it was the thought that counted, wasn't it?

"Let's go kid."

Barry felt his face heat immediately at the other man's command, because even though he'd stopped so as not to intrude, the fact he knew Barry was there made him feel as though that didn't matter. The other man didn't wait for him to follow, which he was grateful for because he stumbled when his ridiculously large back-back got caught on something. Barry now the color of a ripe tomato trotted across the dirt parking lot to catch up to the other man, who didn't even turn to look at him when he made his rather clumsy so therefore loud approach, instead he picked up the pace and continued into the two story, run down, yellow building.

There were sets of double bunks on either side of the long room and what looked like a bathroom at the end. Barry noticed the floor was wooden, dusty, and soft from what he assumed was rot. It sort of smelled like mold and rotting wood now that he thought about it, which made him feel he needed to watch his step. Noise coming from above them had him guessing they were heading for the second floor and wondering what the risk of falling through the ceiling was. As they reached the ancient looking staircase Barry eyed it suspiciously, but Mr. handsome scary soldier didn't even pause so Barry didn't.

The voices and shuffling he'd been hearing since their entrance stopped when the loud squeak of the last step gave away their approach. All eyes flickered in their direction, but quickly away again before the brunette spoke. "Heading out to get some food, you in?"

"No," the man in front of him responded gruffly.

Barry didn't bother replying assuming they weren't talking to him, instead he noticed there was a small room off to the right of the stair case with two bunks in it and a door. He debated on whether to wait for orders, which was a weird thought, or settle in. Ultimately he decided that he should act as though none of this bothered him, so he veered off course from where the other man seemed to be making his way to his own bunk deciding the small room away from everyone was best.

With a huff he dropped his duffle onto the stained mattress of the opposite bunk he intended to claim before setting his stupid back-pack beside it fighting the sting in his eyes. He hadn't thought to bring sheets or pillows which made him frown, but he did have a sleeping bag so with lack of anything better to do he set about getting some of his stuff out. He didn't get far before the sound of the other's heading to get some food reached him and mere moments later the bang of his door being pushed all the way opened startled him.

"I'm not sure you're fully aware just how fucking dangerous this shit is, and I don't know how or why we got saddled with you, but if you think you're gonna be like Bilbo Baggins on some grand fucking adventure, I swear to god kid, I will shoot you myself," Snart, which was the name he was finally able read off his shirt, glared at him.

It was definitely something Barry found intimidating, despite the ridiculous Hobbit reference, but still he felt his anger flare slightly, because what the actual fuck? Did they think he really wanted to be here? Hadn't this man said it himself? They were volunteers, Barry on the other hand, was here because they threatened his family!

"What?" Was all Barry managed for all his righteous anger was worth, still he was glad he managed at least that once he met those piercing blue eyes and an unbidden shiver ran up his spine causing him to blush yet again.

"I'm serious, Scarlet," Snart's voice held a harder edge than Barry's as Barry fought not to take a step back once again debating whether he was acting out Eddie's stand up for yourself advice or don't be stupid advice "Anyone can see you're clearly not cut out for this shit, and if you…" Barry glared at him now, because again, what the actual fuck? Also, Scarlet? Was that a jab at his sexuality? He would be lying if he said that hadn't been a concern with all the bullshit over the years about gays in the military. It only incensed his anger, because now was he not only going to be forced to die, but with a bunch of lunatic bigots. Snart didn't seem to notice Barry's anger as he was leaning against the door frame with his fists balled up tight and an angry pained expression on his face. "You better fucking take this shit seriously, because if you get any of my family killed or even hurt… I will make you regret the day you decided you wanted to play soldier."

Snart punctuated his sentence by finally meeting Barry's eyes again and the unfathomable anger he found there… directed at him… made Barry's own flare even more so. Which finally allowed it to over shadow whatever voodoo the other man held within his eyes that made Barry unable to function properly. Well not completely, but enough to speak.

This was unfair, ridiculous, and how dare he? Barry couldn't even really think, but his anger must've shown, because he saw something flicker in the other man's eyes as Barry took a step towards him abandoning all reserve and everything he'd been repressing since the unsettling visit a week ago erupted all at once.

"Play soldier?!" Barry shouted angrily meeting the man's gaze with unwavering determination. "A grand fucking adventure?! Do you even hear yourself? Do you actually think I want to fucking be here? At least you fucking volunteered! I know I don't belong here, I told him I don't, but guess what? He didn't fucking care, and while you think you're threats are…"

Barry bit the inside of his cheek hard enough to draw blood hoping to ground himself as he mentally kicked himself for letting his anger give too much away, but with everything that had happened he had an overwhelming need to get it off his chest and he was so, so angry. Telling Snart he had been volun-told was most likely a terrible idea, because he didn't know him from Adam, but his anger and admittedly despair didn't let him hold his tongue, especially when there was a minute flash of… something in the other man's.

"It doesn't change the fact that he can do way more than just shoot me!" Barry continued despite the memory of Eddie's words of advice, which were sort of conflicting anyway as everything seemingly came tumbling down. "Actually, you know what? Please shoot me, because If I fuck this up, my family will suffer and honestly I'm probably going to die anyway, which I've accepted, and I'd much rather it not be drawn out and or be responsible for anyone else getting hurt or killed on top of it!"

His anger, despair, and worry had the words escaping before he could really think about what he was saying. He knew somewhere deep down it wasn't just because of Snart's words or his soldiers doubts, but his own weaknesses. Barry wished he could have told Wells to kick rocks, and show him he wasn't someone to be pushed around, but he didn't; he couldn't. He was weak.

Maybe that's why he was so angry now… at himself, and why he was determined not to let this man, who admittedly terrified him in so many ways, push him around too; like if he was going to die he would do it with some dignity or something. The sudden realization quelled his anger, because it was misdirected.

Snart's eyes had narrowed at him quite a few shouted sentences ago, and his body had gone rigid beyond what Barry thought was humanly possible. Only once his fear for those he loved and his despair for the whole predicament as well as his disappointment in himself overshadowed his anger did he realize how dumb he was being. This man was probably his only hope to save his family. Barry didn't doubt that Wells would carry out his threats if he failed to accomplish the mission, being here wouldn't be enough for a man like that, and here he was shouting at his only hope like a petulant child… for someone so smart he could be so fucking stupid.

Barry ran his fingers through his hair with a frustrated sigh before plopping down on his bunk, and pressing the heels of his hands against his eyes to quell the sting that preceded his impending tears. Leaning forward he rested his elbows on his knees still rubbing his eyes roughly, unable to look at the other man. Certain he would find nothing but absolute disgust written all over his face.

That thought hurt more than it should have. Still, it was one thing knowing he was weak, and for someone else to think he was weak, but it felt like a whole other ball game to have this hardened unbelievably gorgeous soldier to actually see just how weak he really was. A long uncomfortable moment passed as Barry took deep breathes unsuccessfully trying to reel himself in, but he had to say something; he could feel Snart's eyes one him.

"I'm inept, and I know I don't belong here; believe me I am ter…" Barry cut himself off unable to voice his weakness aloud, though he was sure the other man already knew, instead he sighed again, before finishing his tirade on an embarrassingly appropriate weak note, which honestly came out more of a plea. "Either way you don't have to be a dick about it."

The silence that followed was longer and more uncomfortable than the last before Barry finally couldn't take anymore feeling as though he owed the other man an apology. His concerns were more than valid and Barry's shitty luck wasn't his fault or problem, none of theirs really.

"I'm sorry," Barry's voice was sort of quiet, and his eyes were glassy from a combination of rubbing them and the tears he been fighting, but he still forced himself to look up at Snart anyway.

Snart, though his face was still hard and his anger hadn't diminished, looked as though he was debating with himself. It lasted but a moment before determination mingled with the rest and he spoke.

"Not for much longer," Barry felt his chest tighten a little at the other man opting to use his apology as a way to let him know he thought he was indeed "sorry", but he tried to school his expression, because it wasn't as though it wasn't true, and Snart was obviously not the kind of man to coddle anyone. "You are the mission, Scarlet. If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will, the mission always comes first," Barry had a hard time not openly gaping at Snart as he casually rattled off a Lord of the Rings reference, but with the way he plowed on Barry wasn't wholly sure he even knew he was doing it so he managed.

"What I say goes, this isn't a goddamned democracy. You will do everything we do as well as whatever else I decide you need to without question. Private training lessons with myself as well as some of the others are non-negotiable. You're going to have to develop thicker skin kid if you wanna survive with this bunch of Rogues. It's not going to be easy or fun or even seem sane most of the time, but if you can get your head out of your ass and your limbs and attitude in check you might just actually survive this."

The casual insults made Barry frown on the inside, but he forced himself to push it away and nod, realizing Snart was in his own way reaching out to comfort him. Letting him know despite everything he would make sure he did stand a chance. Honestly it was the most hope he'd felt since this whole awful thing began. He was beyond grateful, though he was sure the other man could have found a different way to say all that, Barry felt he should at least express his gratitude.

"Thank you," Barry put all the gratitude he felt into the two little words sure anything more would make the other man either angry or uncomfortable.

Judging by the flicker in the other man's eyes he had been right.

"Don't thank me yet, Scarlet," Snart replied seriously. "You're going to hate me before this is over, but if you survive this, that's something I am more than willing to live with."

Barry was suddenly certain that no matter what he could never hate this man, who had offered him this tiny sliver of hope, not only for himself, but his family. Despite his use of what Barry had previously thought was supposed to be a demeaning nickname, Barry offered him a weak smile, because the way the other man said it, it really didn't sound at all like it was meant to be and in light of what he was up against the stupid nickname didn't really matter anyway. It was at least better than "kid".

He opened his mouth to express his thoughts, though he was unsure how, because, and maybe he was completely imagining it but he thought Snart actually sounded a bit sad when he finished his last statement.

"You got running shoes?" Barry snapped his mouth shut and nodded when the other man spoke first. "Good put them on. We start now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So it got a bit long so it's been split in two. I know it might feel slow, and I'm sorry, but I feel like it's important to set up the environment, and show you how Barry feels just being thrust in such an unsettling and different world most people aren't accustom to. You're supposed to be learning along with Barry so it's going to feel maybe a bit disorienting, I guess. This isn't easy for me, because things that are like common knowledge to me, really aren't, so I'm trying to explain everything correctly, if there's anything that's not clear please let me know! I appreciate the support you guys have shown for this story and for me! It's seriously overwhelming, I didn't think anyone would wanna read something like this, and it really hits close to home for me. As always you guys are awesome!
> 
> Also... some terms just in case!
> 
> A Ranger I.V. is the nickname for rectal hydration. It's very... uncomfortable.
> 
> MEDEVAC is medical evacuation by helicopter. A CASEVAC, which might come up later I dunno, is medical evacuation by other modes of transportation.
> 
> The Box is the nickname for the training area in Fort Polk. Units come from all over the country to train there mostly for Afghanistan, which was also the main training area for Vietnam, and while that's not where our team is going it fits better for where they are going, rather than NTC (National Training Center) in Cali. where most go to train for Iraq.
> 
> Unexploded Ordinances are missiles, grenades, really any sort of explosive that didn't explode. There are signs all over installations warning people away from certain areas which are literally fields of these things.
> 
> The alligator is real. He hangs out in a lake out in The Box and is actually guarded by a dude from the local Sherriff's department, his dog, and sometimes his grandson. It's put in the brief mostly for those that are going to be training near his home to leave him alone... if it's in the briefing it means someone has done it...
> 
> Anything else just ask! The next chapter should be up in a day or so, I have to edit and think some things through! Again thank you sooo much!


	3. Chapter 3

Barry was struggling to fill his lungs and fighting nausea when he finally and triumphantly arrived back in the dirt parking lot of his current abode ahead of his running partner. When Snart had told him to put on his running shoes he had been secretly pleased. Running was something he could do and rarely did his flailing limbs cause any major problems. He probably would've been smiling or patting himself on the back if he wasn't so busy trying not to pass out. Sprinting that last mile had been harder than he had anticipated.

Barry had always been a runner, but not always by choice. That was until when he was a freshman in high school and the track coach happened to catch a glimpse of him running through the parking lot from some of the jerks who had consistently bullied him his whole life. He was a lanky, geeky, rather soft spoken, science nerd, who lived in a foster home with the police detective who had arrested his father for his mother's murder, so that kind of thing had just become a way of life for him.

Not until the woman who coached the track team approached him the following day did he think it would amount to anything. Iris had been ecstatic for him and so had Joe, he'd even been pretty happy about it, even if he had to make certain conditions such as no hurdles, which made his new coach laugh at him. Unfortunately, the track team wasn't up there with the football team or anything, so he still got shoved into lockers and chased through the parking lot, but it had added to the academic scholarship he'd won and he'd been able to go to college on a full ride.

Even though he still ran as an adult, at least 4 miles a day, he'd been very much over confident in his own abilities. Snart looked as though he was a bit older than him, maybe mid to late thirties, so he was sure he'd have no trouble keeping up, especially because he felt so good after the first mile, then Snart, who seemed to be in amazing shape told him to drop and do 50.

Barry who'd heard him say something much similar earlier assumed he meant pushups and even though he was frowning on the inside wondering what he'd done wrong he complied. It made him feel better when he saw Snart do the same, but worse when he saw how much faster the other man was at them. It went on like that until they hit 4 and Snart motioned for Barry to follow him back the other way as Barry struggled through his last pushup. On the return journey they switched over to sit ups, which at first was better, then it wasn't.

Barry was sore, and he knew it was going to be difficult to move tomorrow, but he pushed himself beyond what he thought was possible. Even when Snart popped to his feet after completing his own sit ups on mile 7 and told Barry he had to catch and beat him before they got back or he would owe him another 50 of each Barry didn't give up. He banged out his sit ups as quickly as he could manage then took off at a dead sprint.

When he over took Snart in the final stretch he was proud of himself even if he was sure he was going to die when he was done. Barry wasn't sure if he was trying to impress Snart in some weird way, or trying to show the other man he was willing to give it his all and his efforts wouldn't be wasted nor was his faith misplaced. He figured it was probably a combination of all of them. He didn't exactly expect a pat on the back, okay, well maybe he hoped for one, but those hopes were immediately dashed when moments later Snart's voice reached him as cold as ever even if it was a bit breathy as he approached.

"Head above your heart, Scarlet," the other man ordered in such a way Barry, who was hunched over with his hand on his knees complied readily.

Maybe too readily because he was suddenly struck with a dizzy spell. Barry was so busy blinking rapidly to clear his vision and concentrating on staying on his feet he didn't notice right away that Snart had dropped and begun doing pushups.

"What?" Snart questioned when Barry looked at him a little incredulously and maybe a bit awed for reasons he wasn't wholly sure of.

The question caused Barry to shake his head quickly as if to say nothing before averting his gaze glad his blush wouldn't show with his face already flushed from running. After Barry awkwardly pretended to study the trees and his shoes for a while the other man spoke again.

"One thing you'll learn about me, Scarlet, is I'll never tell you to do something I'm not willing to do myself."

Barry's head sort of snapped towards the other man. Not because he doubted his words, or because he was surprised to hear them, but because they sounded like some sort of promise. When he found Snart's eyes, who was now sitting with his elbows resting on his knees having finished his sit-ups looking up at Barry so intently a shiver ran up his spine, he saw it was more than that. It was an oath.

Normally Barry would have blushed and maybe started babbling before looking away, anywhere but at Snart, yet he didn't; he couldn't.

Once again icy blue bore into hazel and Barry could hardly breathe. He was no closer to reading the other man than he had been when he'd glared at him upon his arrival, but this time he felt… something. For a long moment it was as though the other man's soul had reached out to caress his own, and while he should have been freaking out, he was honestly shocked he wasn't, it somehow seemed to calm him.

Snart suddenly looked as though he wanted to say something else causing Barry's slowing heart rate to spike once again. Barry was certain he was going to, but much to his simultaneous disappointment and relief before he could a completely different voice spoke.

"You guys went running?" The brunette woman said sounding surprised, relieved and irritated as Barry took an involuntary step away from Snart though he was already a good five feet away.

As Barry unnecessarily stepped away the other man sort of growled and turned his glare on the approaching group who had changed from what he assumed were their regular uniforms into their work out uniforms. Even in t-shirts, sort of short-shorts, awkward looking socks that were pulled well above their ankles, and what he thought were reflective belts strapped around their waists they looked intimidating. All of them, including the females, even if it was subtler, had muscles bulging from places Barry knew there were muscles but had never actually seen aside from in fitness magazines. Of course he would be saddled with the GQ version of a black ops team.

Barry folded his arms across his chest as though it would hide his lanky form and couldn't help the flush in his cheeks, which was from a combination of nerves, embarrassment, and the sudden discomfort he felt at being scanned head to toe by every single one of his new team members. Especially when the sneer on the brunette guy with glasses' face clearly stated he found Barry lacking in every way imaginable. Snart pushed to his feet giving the woman a wilted slightly annoyed look as they reached them.

"We thought we were going to have to break the 'don't feed the alligator policy,'" the blonde guys said much too cheerfully for Barry's liking, who started not only as his words and the way he said them, but at the arm suddenly so casually clamped around his shoulders.

"We mean you," the brunette guy who seemed to dislik him more than the others clarified somewhat smugly.

"Obviously your concerns were unwarranted," Snart replied coolly as his eyes quickly flashed to the man's arm around Barry then away again.

Barry would have sworn he saw the other man's jaw tick in irritation, but that absolutely could have been his imagination based off some sort of twisted wishful thinking. His heart sped up a bit at the thought none the less as well as the sudden feeling Snart had been talking about more than just the disposal of his body. Still, that certainly didn't stop his stomach from dropping at the realization they were most likely being completely serious. It was an extremely uncomfortable feeling to have such conflicting thoughts and emotions rattling around inside him. Not to mention the unfamiliar arm wrapped around his shoulders in such a familiar seeming way, along with the way both brunettes, the guy with the glasses and the… possessive female's, eyes bore into him. Barry wanted nothing more in that moment than to escape; just run away.

"You coming or not?" The burly man who had an affinity for explosives asked as the brunette woman pursed her lips then opened her mouth to speak again cutting her off.

"Can't," Snart replied and while there was still tension in his voice Barry thought he saw him relax just a bit.

"What about you kid?" the arm tightened around his shoulders as the man it belonged to question him with a mischievous glint in his eye. "You in, or did Captain Cold here already wear you out?"

Barry's eyes widened at the suggestiveness in the blonde's voice as he finished his question and regardless of how flushed he'd been from their run he knew his face was now what most would consider impossibly red. The guy with glasses huffed irritably, the brunette girl pursed her lips again, the dark skinned medic, who as far as he could tell was all business glared at the winking blonde, and the burly guy looked like he couldn't care less and just wanted to get going as Barry true to form began to stutter incoherently.

Automatically, though he wasn't sure why, he looked to Snart. Maybe because he thought he was some kind of ally or hoped he was anyway, but his chest ached when he found the man unreadable as ever aside from the fact Barry was positive he had absolutely no intentions of helping him with this one.

"I have stuff… science stuff," Barry finally managed after a few very uncomfortable moments causing the blonde to laugh rather loudly right in Barry's ear and him to jerk away.

"Biology stuff?"

"Chemistry stuff," Barry answered quickly without thinking his eyes sort of darting around looking for an escape route.

"Oh, chemistry is it?" Mark questioned gleefully.

"Mark," the medic lady warned.

"Shawna," Mark retorted in a similar though obviously mocking tone, still to Barry's relief the man let go of him.

With that everything else including Barry seemed to have been forgotten as far as Mark and Shawna were concerned and they promptly began to bicker and name call walking away. Barry wasn't so lucky when it came to the two brunettes. The guy glared at him as though he was calculating his chances of feeding him to the alligator without getting caught, and the girl, though her glare didn't seem as hate-filled was sort of more unsettling as it felt like she was accusing him of something and that something was not good. The burly guy was the only one who didn't seem bothered by any of it and after nodding to Snart ignored Barry completely ushering the others away. Barry watched them go.

As embarrassing as that encounter had been, it was almost nothing compared to how mortified Barry felt when Mark and Shawna's argument faded in the distance and he became fully aware of Snart's eyes on him. While Barry was positive Mark's teasing wasn't malicious, the guy struck him as the type that didn't take much seriously and constantly poked fun at everyone and everything, he couldn't help but wonder if his… crush, if that was even the right word, maybe infatuation, no reliance… on Snart was that obvious.

Barry was positive opening his mouth would only make things worse somehow and he really didn't want to see whatever it was he might or might not find in the eyes he felt boring into his back, so he did the only thing he could and walked away.

He could feel Snart's eyes on him the entire 50 feet to the dilapidated building, which in turn made it feel like 50 miles. Part of him seemed to be praying he would call after him, while the other part hoped he wouldn't. Which one was dominant changed with each step he took.

The scuffle of dirt and gravel as he pulled open the squeaky screen door had him hesitating, but when it abruptly stopped his heart sank in such a way that made him feel so… stupid and so utterly alone. Even with Mark's arm draped so casually across his shoulder and them acknowledging his presence, talking to him, well teasing him, he felt like an outsider, like no matter what he'd never fit in.

The sting in his eyes he'd all but forgotten during their run returned with a vengeance. It spurred him forward as he was unable to fight it this time.

His tears began to spill over and trickle down his cheeks as soon as the door slammed shut behind him. The strength and confidence he felt not 15 minutes ago after his triumph was gone and then some. Barry had never felt weaker in his entire life than he did in that moment as he rushed up to his bunk so he could shut the door and in turn everything else out: so he could fall apart in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So it's still day one, and next Chapter is day 1 too, but in my experience day 1 is the most disorienting and emotional, therefore important to Barry's character development in certain ways. Len's as well to a lesser extent, we'll get to know him much better a little later on.
> 
> This one is a bit shorter because it was part of the last, so it might feel a little awkward, sorry, but we'll finish day 1 next chapter. As I said before this gonna be a long slow burn, so thanks for sticking with me thus far! You guys have been great!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HI again! Finals are over for me, but winter classes start soon, which last only 2 weeks but 6 days a week, so while I'm gonna try and get at least one chapter a week out it may not happen that way, so sorry in advance. Please, excuse and spelling errors and what not, my brain is still a bit fried, but I wanted to get this out. Thanks again for your patience and support, it really means a lot to me. Any questions just ask!

For the next 30 or so minutes Barry sat on his bunk with the tears he'd been fighting for the past week spilling down his cheeks and soaking into the collar of his already damp t-shirt. Never had he felt so hopelessly exhausted, terrified, and lonely in his entire life nor had his weaknesses ever been more evident than in that moment, it all only served to make it feel so much worse.

The loneliness that was consuming him left his chest feeling hollow. It was as though everything had come crashing down all over again. The strength he somehow managed to muster for Iris, Joe, and his dad so they wouldn't worry too much was depleted along with whatever it was he managed to gain on his run with Snart.

It was so much easier to be strong for those you cared about; to push away your own fears and doubts and sorrows in order to make it even the slightest bit more bearable for those you loved.

His sister had cried at the airport when she hugged him good-bye and his foster father's face had been pinched with worry as his eyes glistened with unshed tears before he wrapped him tightly in his arms. Barry's heart ached something fierce as he wondered if this was going to be the last time he saw either of them causing his own eyes to sting, but a sob from Iris had him reeling himself in and putting a smile on his face. He muttered reassurances and I love you's to both as he couldn't help but steal a final hug before he forced himself to head through security with what felt like the weight of the world crushing him.

Things had gone a bit differently with his real father, but left him feeling much the same when he'd visited to tell him… the news. Henry Allen could read his son like a book, and while Barry stayed strong smiling and even trying to make jokes Henry knew what his son wasn't saying everything.

He didn't mention it though, or force the subject, but he let Barry know he loved him no matter what and he believed in him. His parting words now left a sour taste in Barry's mouth after his conversation with Snart, because while it was meant to be comforting and joking at the time it now made him feel worse about the whole thing.

"Make sure you get yourself back here in one-piece son," Henry had said smiling though his voice was laced with the emotions both were pretending didn't exist. Barry nodded with a tight smile feeling his eyes begin to burn, but he pushed it away reminding himself an innocent man who had been imprisoned for well over a decade for his wife's murder didn't need anything else to worry about. Henry worried and blamed himself enough as it was. "I mean it, Slugger, I wanna here all about your grand adventure when you get back."

Barry had nodded and agreed smiling all the while until the guard came to tell them time was up. Barry's heart sank farther, which he hadn't known was possible, because that was the moment he realized it really was, at least for him in every sense of the phrase.

There were few final I love you's and promises to write, but no hugs, because as was per usual since he was 11 a thick shield of bullet proof glass separated them. Barry's tears fell faster now as he wished with everything he was he could have at least hugged his dad one last time before his end…

For the first time since that awful meeting he let himself grieve; finally allowed himself to truly fall apart. To feel the despair in full at the inevitability of his own death and his terror as to what that would do to those he loved, praying they would be okay.

He let the sorrow he felt at the loss of his future wash over him too, which he long imagined would be better than his past. His chest ached for the family he wanted more than anything and he would never be blessed with; no husband, no children, no house of his own. Nothing, no future what so ever. He let it all out; there was no one left to be strong for, and in that moment he wasn't sure he had it in him anyway… he was completely alone.

He had no idea how he was going to do this before; any of this, but now the training seemed more daunting than ever, and all that was before he even allowed himself to think about the woes their arrival at their final destination would bring.

Those that would be training him, his so called "team mates" had no qualms with him being alligator food. The jerk with the glasses even wanted him to be alligator food. The brunette girl had looked at him with suspicion and anger, the burly guy didn't seem to care either way, neither did Shawna for that matter, and Mark just seemed to think this was all one big joke. Snart had been the only one and only thing that had offered him any sliver of hope and now even that was gone.

It was just him, Barry Allen, and experience told him just Barry Allen wasn't enough.

Just as his sobs began to ebb, not for lack of sorrow but due to his inability to produce anymore tears, the sound of someone ascending the stairs had him attempting to pull himself together. He doubted anyone would bother with him unless it was a necessity, but the last thing he wanted was for them to know he'd fallen apart so easily.

Despite his despair and his intense aversion for his new team mates with the exception of Snart, who just left him feeling more conflicted than anything, he was determined to do what he might so as not to get anyone killed…

Barry's thoughts were suddenly disrupted by a gentle knock on his door which cause him to leap to his feet. Immediately, he began wiping his face in earnest and clearing his throat before turning his back to the door and grabbing his over-sized back pack in case whoever it was decided to come in.

"Yea?" Barry's voice was still thick with his recent tears and he stiffened when he heard the handle turn and the creak of the door open.

"Scarlet?"

Barry eyes automatically closed as he hoped against hope the gentleness he thought he heard in Snart's voice wasn't just a figment of his imagination born of his desperation.

"Yea?" Barry said again when the other man failed to continue.

There was another momentary silence as Barry held his breath wondering if the other man was here to threaten him again after hearing the sobs he's failed to muffle. When the door creaked all the way open he stiffened unable to face the other man even if he'd wanted to. This was all too much without his inexplicable… attachment to Captain Cold as Mark called him.

"Shower's free," Snart informed him somewhat quietly, but Barry stiffened a bit painfully aware the gentleness he perceived before was clearly a figment of his imagination. "I suggest you take advantage and get your shit together before the others get back."

Barry's throat constricted again for reasons he couldn't exactly identify. It was so stupid and absolutely ridiculous but Barry found all he could do was nod. There was a pregnant pause and he could feel the other man's eyes on his back and couldn't help the way the tension in his shoulders increased. Barry couldn't even find it in himself to pretend like he was doing something he just held him breath waiting for Snart to leave.

"Make sure you drink water and stretch too," Snart finally said after what felt like forever before without waiting for so much as a nod before he turned and left.

Barry released the breath he'd been holding as heavy footsteps pounding down the rickety wooden staircase and noticed he cheeks were once again moist. The screen door slammed shut in the distance though rather noisily causing Barry hastily collected his hygiene kit and a towel hoping to make it to the shower and back without seeing anyone.

He wasn't sure whether Snart left to allow him to pull himself together in private or out of disgust. Barry thought it was most likely the later, but he was grateful for it none the less. This whole thing was a fucking emotional roller coaster and it was still day one. The open bay shower set up had him quietly thanking whatever the powers that be he was alone, especially once he caught sight of his extremely red puffy and awfully splotchy tear stained face.

There wasn't even a curtain separating the shower part from the bathroom part. Unsure of why Snart left or how long he and the others would be gone Barry quickly stripped, slipped on his shower shoes, then slipped into the open shower bay and under the farthest shower head from the entrance before the water even had time to heat up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Showering had definitely helped and even if the way it had been suggested had been less than friendly he was still grateful for it. It had helped him center himself in some respects and calm his nerves, not to mention his tears, though he wasn't sure how his body managed to produce them, felt much less embarrassing as they mingled with the eventually like warm water. His muscles had relaxed significantly allowing his mind to relax along with it.

The time he'd spent in the shower afforded him the ability to get somewhat of a grip on himself. Enough to remind him he really did have science stuff to take care of. The make-shift chemistry kit he'd requested through Wells had been handed over upon his arrival, before it was unceremoniously shoved into his duffle, which had taken the spill with him during his memorable first impression.

Thankfully, when he checked on it once he'd returned to his little room, before the others including Snart came back, it was more or less intact. He'd purposefully left out anything volatile unsure of what kind of people he'd be working with, which now that he'd met them however briefly he was extremely glad for. He had enough of what he would actually need to show whoever needed to know the basics in the event he didn't make it that far. In hopes that even if he failed the mission could be accomplished and his family would be safe, though he was as of yet unsure how to approach Snart concerning his idea.

A loud bang, that sounded like something rather heavy had been thrown at his door made him jump and bang his head rather hard on the underside of the top bunk as he skimmed the stupid paper that had gotten him into this mess. He had no idea what the easiest way to explain what needed to be done to his new team mates with no idea what kind of grasp they had on the subject.

"Let's go kid squad meeting!"

Barry rubbed the new lump on the top of his head taking a deep breath before leaving what he now thought of as his own little sanctuary for what he considered the lion's den with his heart in his throat. He felt multiple pairs of eyes on him as he tried to act what he hoped came off as unconcerned praying the redness and puffiness his tears left behind faded enough it wouldn't be too obvious. To father ensure they wouldn't notice his most recent weakness he stopped on the outskirts of the circle they'd formed and leaned against an unoccupied bunk in the shadows.

"Listen up," Snart didn't even have to raise his voice to be heard over the din of the others who had begun conversing with one another after their initial once over when Barry entered the room. The respect the other man's voice and presence commanded was almost baffling to Barry, who only ever seemed to garner attention due to his faults. "Four weeks, that's all we've got before we're boots on ground in some yet unknown but no doubt godforsaken corner of this unpleasant planet they can't send anyone else completely on our own."

Barry swallowed hard at his words unable to help himself though grateful the attention was yet to be focused on him, because the others hardly reacted. He wondered vaguely whether or not Snart could be exaggerating just to mess with him by everyone else's lack of reaction, but he somehow doubted it.

"Four weeks, that's it, so I'm telling you right now your normal horse shit isn't gonna be tolerated," Barry felt an odd sense of smugness as Snart's icy gaze landed on the guy with the glasses until he mumbled something in the affirmative followed by the others. "That being said none of us, not least of all myself, are fond of babysitting, so as I see it we have but one option."

The moment Barry had been dreading was here and he knew it before Snart even turned and gestured to him.

"Meet Barry Allen, CSI, Central City Police Department, and your new mission," Barry fought not to tense when he felt everyone's eyes shift in his direction, but he was sure he looked just as awkward and uncomfortable as ever, and maybe slightly surprised that the other man actually knew his name let alone anything else about him. "You don't wanna babysit, do your fucking job and the problem solves itself. For the next four weeks each of you along with myself with be responsible for various aspects of his training. We have four short weeks to transform this kid into something that resembles a soldier."

Barry's face flushed with Snart's words along with the narrowed skeptical eyes that currently seemed to be burning holes in him. He had a feeling their boss wasn't trying to embarrass him, but it didn't mean he wasn't. He suddenly felt like shrinking back convinced they all knew he'd spent the better part of the time they spent at the gym in tears.

"The kid knows it's not gonna be easy or fun. I'm pretty sure I made that crystal clear," Snart turned his full attention to Barry, who after a moment realized he was waiting for confirmation and nodded a little more enthusiastically than was probably necessary. "That being said, it doesn't mean you guys have to be dicks about it."

Barry who was still blushing, embarrassed, and way out of his comfort zone almost actually laughed when Snart added the last part. It sort of felt a bit surreal. Barry was so uncomfortable and felt so out of place, then something as silly as that could ease at least some of his panic and pain.

"Well, I suppose that means I'm first up on the firing line," the burly guy with the gruff voice said after a beat as his eyes left Snart and found Barry's. "Names Mick, call sign Heatwave, Armorer. You're ass belongs to me beginning at 0400 hours. We ruck to the range, and we'll start with rifles since that's what we'll be shootin'."

Barry nodded again, though he was a little taken aback, because the guy hadn't spared him so much as a glance as of yet and was now directly speaking to and looking at him. The thought that Snart's eyes really did hold some sort of voodoo flitted to the forefront of his mind considering the 180 that had apparently just taken place regarding him in the eyes of his teammates. Snart's attentions then snapped to the brunette female that seemed to be suspicious of him for some reason and she rolled her eyes before giving him a hard look.

"Lisa Snart, Golden Glider, Intelligence, and I'll be in charge of training you how not to spill the beans."

Barry wasn't sure which part had his heart sinking farther. The fact that this woman who seemed to think he had wronged her in some way shared the same last name as the man he'd somehow come to feel… reliant on, and seemed to feel the need to emphasize that particular fact, or that she would apparently be torturing him. Barry managed to swallow down his sudden anxiety and fear to offer Mrs. Snart a tight nod, receiving a predatory toothy smile in return.

"I'm Mark, call sign Weather Wizard, I'm in charge of communications. I will not only be your new favorite person, which isn't too spectacular considering the bunch a wet blanket we're stuck with, and teaching you to communicate," the blonde guy said cheerfully, if not mockingly offering him a brilliant smile and a small bow. Barry's only response was another tense nod, still unsure whether he was actual mocking him or just the team clown.

"Shawna, Peak-a-Boo, medic," Shawna introduced herself after scoffing at Mark. "I need to see you after this."

Barry didn't even so much as nod this time suddenly feeling more nervous than he had as of yet. Was she going to give him a test or something? He hadn't studied anything, because no one had told him to. He really hoped he wasn't about to make a complete fool of himself in front of everyone again as he tried to quickly run through the test he'd taken on first aid when he'd joined CCPD.

"Hartley, Pied Piper, engineer," the guy with the glasses said irritably breaking Barry from his anxious musings.

Barry's unease returned when the silence after Hartley's irritated declaration stretched on for a beat too long and he wondered if he should speak though Snart had already introduced him. Just as he opened his mouth though he wasn't exactly sure what he thought he was going to say and was fidgeting nervously as he often did when he was uncomfortable Snart spoke again.

"0400, dismissed."

The others after shooting Barry either warry glances or glares went their separate ways. Barry wanted to go back into his room too, but Shawna had said she needed to see him so he sort of stood there awkwardly, as the woman once again immediately began bickering with Mark. Luckily that didn't last too long before Snart called out to Shawna.

"You got questions for the kid Shawna?"

"Yea," Shawna stopped digging in her bag and shot one last glare at Mark before she continued. "You got allergies?"

Barry's face blushed brilliantly and his hands went to his eyes to rub them suddenly bright as an extremely ripe tomato remembering they were probably still red and puffy from crying.

"I… um… I," he stammered unsure if he should just say yes and take whatever anti-allergy meds she gave him or admit that he'd been crying. "I…"

"She means to medication, food, anything like that," Snart cut in before he could make an absolute fool of himself.

"Oh, yea," Barry felt relieved and was sure that it was evident in his voice. "No, at least not that I know of."

"Good," was Shawna's unconcerned response. "Medical conditions I need to know about?"

"No," Barry was almost sure he would have said no even if there had been because he everyone had started looking at him again when he began stuttering at her simple question and the way Snart was frowning made him feel worse about it.

Shawna didn't respond and her line of question seemed to be done considering she wasn't paying him any attention, but Barry didn't want to be rude. It felt silly, but he turned to Snart, who seemed to be waiting for him to look at him and nodded his consent. The shiver that ran up Barry's spine when their eyes met had him nearly running back to his sanctuary.

He wasn't sure why he'd suddenly felt so exposed or the need to get away, maybe it was because he could feel both Snarts eyes on his back, but it was there none the less. While he didn't really want to think about it, and there had been quite a bit of information to absorb from their short meeting; what stuck with him most was the brunette woman's name. Was she his wife? Did the army let wives and husbands be in the same unit? Was she a sibling? Did the army allow that either? Was it a coincidence? Barry doubted that, because that was quite an unusual last name.

Either way, not matter how much it made his heart sink the suspicious accusing looks made a bit more sense, even if it was ludicrous. A guy like Snart, who was so… well Barry wasn't exactly sure how he would describe him aside from gorgeous, inexplicably alluring, maybe kind in his own way, and extremely intimidating, while Barry was so… well Barry.

Another knock on his door just as he was pushing that train of thought away before it could completely derail any progress he had made since his break down had him jumping and squeaking out a surprise, "yea," having thought they'd be done with him for the night. His heart raced as the door creaked open and he was suddenly face to face with the man he'd been trying to distract himself from.

"Rule #2," Snart said as Barry forced himself to meet his eyes. "Sleep and eat whenever you get the chance because you never know when you're gonna get the chance again."

Barry, though surprised thanked god for small favors when the other man tossed something at him and he actually caught it without too much difficulty, well, at least without hurting himself or anyone else. To avoid meeting the gorgeous soldier's eyes after his fumbling he looked down that the small brown plastic bag he'd tossed him and read Meal Ready to Eat or MRE for short. It was spaghetti and meat sauce, which wasn't exactly his favorite, but he was starving and he was sure even if the other's asked him to go to dinner, even if Snart himself had asked he would have said no.

"Thank you," Barry replied when he looked back up really meaning it because he really would have gone without food and an empty stomach would have only succeeded in making this whole experience that much more unpleasant.

"We step off at 0400, but you'll need to get all your gear together before then. I suggest you do that tonight then get some shut eye. It's gonna be an extremely long next couple months, Scarlet, hang in there." was Snart's reply.

Barry nodded, though he had no idea what the hell he was going to need for tomorrow, but he was reluctant to ask sure he could figure it out. When Snart nodded back and went to turn away Barry really felt like he should have said more than yea and thank you. His "hey," was out of his mouth before he could stop it and suddenly Snart was looking at him again expectantly so he blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"What's rule #1?"

"The mission always comes first," Barry swore Snart was actually smirking at him, which made him want to smile too.


End file.
